


I would do that again

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Gantz, Jdrama - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino invades Matsu-ken's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would do that again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boblemon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boblemon).



> For boblemon<3 because she's awesome and she writes a lot of our prompts xD I wanted to write one for her, though I suspect I failed at this

It started around the time Nino baked that cake for his birthday… okay it didn’t, it probably began even before that. He could say it had been when he first saw the Gantz suit on him while they were doing their first wardrobe rehearsal.

  
Moreover, saying that he’d be lying to himself because his crush dated back even before that, it was just that for the last couple of years, Arashi was everywhere and it was difficult not to notice them, and he just couldn’t put his finger on why it was only him and not all of them. In a way, this kind of uncertainty was good because if he kept wondering when, then his mind wouldn’t be occupied in trying to do anything about it.

  
Of course, that was until the Gantz staff decided to save a few yen by booking them only one room when they went to Los Angeles for the first movie premier.

At first, it was okay because their schedules and jetlag kept him tired enough to keep his thoughts from going in that direction. When he woke up feeling someone lying next to him, he didn’t even have to turn to see who it was. Yet he hadn’t even felt when he switched beds.

The tousled dark hair tickled his bare shoulder, and he shifted hoping to see the angelic face before he woke up and opened that caustic mouth of his and the spell would be broken. Too bad Nino had the sheet pulled over his face. Matsuyama moved slowly and carefully to uncover him and be able to catch a glimpse before he lost his courage.

“Stop breathing in my face, you creep.” The not so sleeping man mumbled rubbing his face on the pillow.

“You are the creep, coming to my bed in the middle of the night.” He retorted thinking how the angelic effect was draining away now that he was awake.

“I wouldn’t have, but you were crying in your sleep, and only stopped when I held you, Macchan”

“YOU LIE!” He said getting out of bed and walking to the toilet.

“Well, yeah… duh!” He heard him reply. “But I was cold and Macchan is big and warm.”

  
It made him chuckle as he pulled the chain and walked towards the sink to wash his teeth. Nino joined him a little later.

“At what time do we need to be in the lobby?” Nino asked with his mouth full of foam.

“In the evening.”

  
“And why the hell are we out of bed so early?” He spat in to the washing basin and walked away yelling. “Why on earth did you wake me up?”

“I didn’t!” Matsuken said following him. His co-star dropped himself on the bed again looking for the TV remote, to then realize he hadn’t rinsed his mouth and returned to the washroom.

“You have to make it up to me.” He heard him say and any wonder as to why people called him a brat, dissipated.

“You said you’d show me around some places you liked when you were shooting letters…”

“I want to stay in bed.” Nino said pulling the bed sheet to his chin.

“No.” Matsuken said, “No! Get up, now!” But Nino only directed the remote to the TV and ignored him. Ken pouted and walked towards the bed trying to yank the sheet off him. “C’mon Ninomiya! GET UP!”

“Maaaaacchaaaaan” Nino whined fighting for the sheets but losing the battle.

“Aren’t you supposed to be an Idol?”

“I’m tired… I forgot my DS charger …” The other actor offered some excuses, as they struggled, causing Ken to fall on top of him.

  
MatsuKen knew it had been a bad Idea even if it wasn’t sexy at all; the way he had landed had made Nino puff and whine like a squeak toy. He tried to back off, but his co-worker pulled him, and they wrestled for a while, without any real purpose anymore.

Then a cell phone rang, and Nino disentangled himself from his co-star’s grip to answer, pushing his legs up to his chest, back propped against the headboard.

Ken just lay there pretending to be watching TV. He didn’t understand a word of English, and this, after all, was America. He cursed whoever called, but even before he had the time to reflect why he was thinking that way. Matsuken knew it had to be someone from Arashi, because of the small glimpse he caught of the soft smile spreading across Nino’s face as he glanced at the caller Id.

“Hey Aiba-chan.” The salutation confirmed it; MatsuKen cursed the other singer again in his head. “Isn’t it like late over there?” Nino’s voice floated around making it impossible for him to stop listening to the conversation. “Being bored is no reason to… Oh…” His roommate giggled shuffling a little, Ken’s mind started to wonder if he should take a shower to be able to rub one out before he made a fool of himself in front of the idol. “Macchan is here.” He turned to look at him when he heard his name; the other didn’t meet his eyes, playing with his sock. “Yes, I’ll bring you souvenirs. I always do…” Well the good thing was maybe Aiba would be able to make him get out of bed. “Stop doing that!”

The high-energy laughter came out of the cell phone and invaded the air, Nino had to put the speaker away from his ear, saying into the speaker, “You’re drunk, go to sleep.” His voice was a little cold, but Ken imagined that it was the only way the command would be obeyed by someone like Aiba. A giggle made him come back to earth and his co-star had the phone against his ear again, and he turned his attention to the TV again aware that he had been staring, as the other listened.

  
“I slept with Macchan.” He heard him say after a little while, and it made him jump and choke even if he wasn’t drinking anything. “You’re wrong, stupid, not because you let basically any good looking guy into your pants means that I’m the same…” Nino said with an amused voice as he finally met Ken’s eyes, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

  
Matsuken shook his head as he got up, at last deciding to go to the shower. “Not that I didn’t want to but…” Stretching on the bed, the older one mewed, making him stare again, noticing how the shape of a pretty much hardened cock was outlined on the fabric in front of his PJs. “I think Macchan is very, very straight.”

His face was practically in flames when he heard that, but he couldn’t move, glued to the place in front of his suitcase. Nino sighed before speaking again. “I know… he looks like a macho, straight… Mhh…” He heard him moan, and the sweat ran cold down his brow. “I’m hanging up now, and stop bothering me, just ask Sho-chan and Jun-kun to let you join.” That was his cue to unfreeze and keep going on to the bathroom.

MatsuKen didn’t linger long he just went into the shower. What just happened made him uneasy… right now the water felt just right as it fell on his head and rolled down his shoulders, but then he almost brained himself on the shower wall when he felt the door open and saw Ninomiya entering. He just stood there, under the shower gaping stupidly at him.

“What...?”

“You were the one who wanted me to get out of bed, weren’t you?” Nino interrupted before he could even manage to form the question in his head. He nodded averting his gaze and the rest of his shower wasn’t as relaxing as the first minute, trying to avoid his skin, noticing how the other lathered himself in silence not even looking at him.

  
Their phone rang. Not their personal cell phones, but the room’s one, and Kenichi saw the opportunity to leave the shower and answer. They were required in the lobby by the production team. He sighed and waited to see if Nino came out of the shower, when he heard him stepping out he came back in to give him the news and finished his own shower.

  
It turned out they had a show scheduled that no one told them about. They reluctantly did the stupid activities the staff had asked them to do in order to be able to “return to Japan”. By the time they were back into their room, they both were annoyed and tired and had an early flight the next day.

  
Nino went directly to the shower to wash his sweaty feet after walking all afternoon with no socks under his boots in California’s warm weather. Gross he had said as he threw his boots away. Ken watched from his bed, with his eyes half-lidded and for a moment, he thought of joining him, as he had done in the morning but he discarded the thought when his body seemed too heavy to move right now.

  
He knew no more about himself, even though he faintly felt Nino coming into his bed and then snuggling against his back. The last thought pacing in his brain before shutting down, was how envious he was of Ninomiya, who could do all kinds of displays of affection without flinching, things like holding his hand as they walked or just passing his arm around him casually during interviews…

  
When he woke up, the sun wasn’t up yet, and a dry moan floated in the hotel room. But it wasn’t that what made him stir to consciousness; it had been the small movement Nino’s hips were doing against his crotch. He shook his co-star until he opened his confused eyes and asked, “Jun? “ At the same time, he stopped moving altogether.

  
“No, where you dreaming about him?” He said, his clouded head impending him to conceal his curiousness.

  
“Macchan?” He said trying to roll onto his back but was unable to do so, as Matsuken was behind him and he just ended up flush against his body, all whilst rubbing his eyes with his hand. “Why did you wake me up? Is it time to leave?” His voice was strained and heavy, but he didn’t seem annoyed.

  
“No, you woke me up. What were you dreaming of?”

  
He seemed to be weighing something and then said, “I don’t remember. Did I wake you up?”

  
“You were dry humping me…”

  
“MMhh…” Nino moved a little and MatsuKen tried to put a bit more space between them. “Oh… I’m hard.” He added in that groggy, deep voice, they stayed in silence until he voiced a complaint.

  
“Do you do that a lot?”

  
“Humping in my dreams?”

  
“With Arashi…”

  
“Mh…” Kenichi didn’t know how to take it, he sighed and rolled onto his back away from Nino and tried to go back to sleep. “Do you want me to do it with you?” he didn’t know how to take that either , even if his heart started to race like a rolling drum, he stayed as though he had fallen asleep. “Ne… Macchan… let’s fuck…” He said after a while sliding closer to him, “What happens on the other side of the ocean doesn’t cou…” The idol couldn’t finish his sentence because his co-star embraced him.

  
“Just stop, okay… I… I-I cannot– deal with it anymore –and you have your own bed.”

“I won’t tell anyone…” Nino offered embracing him back staring with his still foggy eyes.

“Yeah?” MatsuKen leaned in to kiss but changed his mind at the last moment dodging his head.

“Yeah.” The other answered kissing his forehead and eyebrows, forcing him to face him with his hands, and then pushed his lips against Macchan’s, which he couldn’t prevent from reacting and kissing him back.

Nino was coiling around him in a way nobody did before, touching him everywhere, not stopping kissing unless to get rid of another article of clothing, and it occurred to Matsuyama that they were way overdressed to only be asleep. When Nino turned away to get the hand lotion abandoned on the night stand to use as lube, Ken noticed that the bed sheets were all over the floor, but he hadn’t noticed when he’d stopped being covered by them, since the other actor was hot enough.

Nino slid back against him grinning as he asked him. “Shall I do it or would you do it for me?”

Matsuken watched him briefly before pulling him to his side, he spread some lotion onto his fingers before reaching down and stroking his ass, then Nino, who had kept mostly silent moaned. Encouraged by his reactions, Ken continued caressing him, avoiding his hole, ‘until he begs’ he thought torturing him with slow, lingering touches. Then Nino shifted, and reached for his cock making him shudder and pushed his hand away.

“C’mon Macchan… c’mon” he whined wiggling over him. “Stop teasing.” He ended this sentence in a high tone as the finger went inside him in one go. Matsuken wondered for a second if it had hurt, but then his hips rocked back and forward fucking himself on his finger and he imagined it didn’t. Preparation went smooth.

Nino gripped the bed sheets in front of him tightly as three fingers stretched him.

Ken enjoyed the whiney complaints he got when he retreated his fingers from him and pulled flush against his back, spooning aligning his cock to the crevice he had prepared to receive it. Barely prodding the hole with the head of his cock, Matsuken wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, not moving his hips at all. Nino pushed his ass back making the hard length go inside him almost half in one go.

That only made Nino cry louder; his mousey face was all scrunched up in pleasure, and the tightness made the man behind him almost come. Matsuken held him tighter by the hips forcing himself inside Nino all the way; the latter whined some more trying to move, but being held down too tightly to be able to.

Ken’s lips were tracing his nape, as he waited for Nino to get used to being fucked, then the idol rolled his body, and he took the hint and soon he was moving against him. Nino rotated his hips as well as sinking his nails into the arms around him as he was pounded from behind.

Kenichi teased his balls for a moment before taking hold of his co-star’s cock and pumping it until he came, tensing up behind him as he also released. Nino stayed in the same position for like a minute before getting out of bed and going to the shower. The taller man stayed in bed thinking about what had just happened. He felt Nino’s cum cooling on his hand and decided to join him.

“I’m sorry.” He said when he was next to him under the falling water.

“Why?” It made him a little mad, apologizing for something that felt so good.

“Because I pushed you… I’m sorry…”

“Tsk…” Matsuken clicked his tongue annoyed. Nino was about to apologize again, when he stopped him. “Will you stop apologizing if I said I would do that again?” It sounded cooler than he had intended it to, and he hid his embarrassed face, leaning forward to wash his hair.

“Now?” the idol’s voice was a little panicky, but Ken suspected it was feigned. He smirked taking hold of the other man.  
“I suspect we have to be at the airport soon.” He whispered against his ear. “Otherwise I’d definitely do you NOW at least one more time.” He added feeling more confident as Nino held him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope I didn't fail too much with this xD sorry for taking for ever to finish it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [NOT AGAIN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006269) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick)




End file.
